The First Time
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: The first time Silver met the Iblis Trigger, he couldn't believe his eyes! Why did the Iblis Trigger have to be Sonic the Hedgehog? Sonilver, rated T. If you think it should be M, complain and I'll change it. Thanks! Complete for now.


The First Time: A Crystal Ball Memory

"What am I doing?" I asked myself, shaking my head. Suddenly, I was staring at the tips of red boots.

"I'm sorry." Amy Rose smiled and looked away from me again. "He's got to be here. I can sense it."

My ears detected something hers could not, and my attention deviated. This one was very fast, the one that I was seeking. A hedgehog with an angry look on his face and flames all around him. I allowed my powers to engulf me, bringing me into the air.

I watched him walk with that girl in the white dress I'd seen him with before. I couldn't help wonder if there was something between them. He gained a thoughtful look, before swooping her out of the way of my perfectly aimed turquoise psychic spike. Ah, it was supposed to hit him, but I didn't think it would be easy.

"Who are you?" he demanded, taking a protective stance in front of the girl. I didn't expect his voice to sound so…sexy. It took me a minute to get back on track.

I alighted down before him. "My name is Silver. For the sake of the future, I _will_ destroy you."

His eyes followed me quizzically but intently. Oh, but why did they have to be so beautiful? The emerald centers were burning like fire with curiosity and hesitance. He obviously knew he shouldn't make the first move here. Why was his fur so beautiful? I wanted to hug him right there on the spot, to bring him into my arms and…

No! Mephiles had told me this one had to die! Oh, but _why _did it have to be _this_ one?! "_You're_ the Iblis Trigger?" I demanded.

"The what?!" His irises reeled, looking to find and hold my ocher centers in a focused gaze. "I don't know what your problem is, but I have to get through here, and…" He decided it was best to run left. I built a shield wall. He turned and went the other way. I boxed him in.

"Now to finish this." I flew at him, dashing forward as I had once watched him do towards a robot. But, how could _he _be the destroyer of the future?! I forced him against the far wall, marveling at how his soft fur turned me on. It was so silky and so beautiful that I just had to touch it again. I went to touch it again, but he wriggled under me against the wall, obviously uncomfortable, and rolled me over onto my back with a harsh, quick movement.

I wasn't used to fighting physically, so my body was weak in this way. He'd pushed against a delicate nerve close to my spine and it hurt like the flames back home. I tried not to think about it, imagining what this Iblis Trigger could've possibly done to destroy my world.

His hands held me pinned to the wall, his gaze soft and concerned. His mouth was slightly ajar, afraid he'd hurt me. A wince assured him and I caught him off guard. But, what I did next was what no assassin would do.

My muzzle moved against his. For a moment, he was taken aback, and flushed like mad. I was blushing as well, while my lips pressed over his in a peck.

His cobalt fur stood on end and his lips upturned in a smile. I could sense him getting hard, as I already was, but I saw my chance. My boots thrust forward-not at that beautiful, most delicate part of his body, but at his stomach.

He was stronger, though, and only coughed when I hit him there. He winked at me and then turned me over very hard. I yelped in pain and my powers turned off. We fell off the wall, he one way, I another.

He was still cocky about what I'd done to him. I couldn't let him get away after that display! He walked over to me casually, obviously not expecting an attack.

"Hey."

That's when I propelled him against the wall, watching his back slide down the cobblestones. He looked winded, and I heard the girl wince. It was my turn to stand over him. "I can't believe _you're_ the end of our world!"

"Whwhat?" He sputtered.

"It doesn't matter. For the safety of the future, you must be destroyed." I was a hero in that respect. Even if I felt that way about him in the most secret and passive of ways (and I knew that by the prickle in my eye that came at those words), I had to do my duty, no matter what.

Basically, my life sucks.

Suddenly, I heard the girl scream.

"Elise!" The Iblis Trigger was up before I could count to two, running for this girl named Elise.

I tossed a turquoise spear at his back. "Don't you _dare_ turn your back on me!" I was ready to rid myself of the only evidence of the dirty deed I'd just performed. At any cost to others.

It wasn't about the future any more. It was about covering my tracks as I went.

"It's time to end this." My fists clenched and my eyes closed against the sorrow at being rid of him. I was so close! All I had to do was aim an attack directly for that throbbing heart and it was over! His body was already exhausted, as I could see. I could tell that no nutrients fueled his trembling body, he hadn't eaten in quite a while, and that had weakened him.

Then another chess piece entered the playing field. "No! I won't let you!"

"Amy?!" I didn't have time to react properly to this stupid pawn. "Get out of my way, Amy. This is _my _mission!"

"Absolutely _not_!" She shook her head firmly, light green eyes as strong as a swear word. Perhaps stronger.

This was giving him time to get up. The Trigger closed his eyes against the strain and addressed her back. "Thanks Amy. I appreciate it."

And with that, he was gone.

I half-listened to Amy rant, thinking about Mephiles' (and for that matter, Blaze's) reaction when he found out what I had done. Blaze was my best friend, so I was sure she'd understand after an explanation. But, I wasn't about to sway Mephiles that easily.

A hatred for my darling Iblis Trigger was what that dirty bluish-purple mouthless hedgehog had. And, I was going to find out sooner than I wanted to exactly _why_ that was.

_I got an idea for this after seeing Silver's Story on the cutscenes. NO ONE FLAME! I don't own the game, and I only saw the cutscenes. And, being the sonilver fan I am, I thought: Heh, why not? So here we are._

_Like it? Review or PM for another chapter and I'll write it. Hate it? Don't flame it. I'M NOT MAKING THIS A SERIES, PEOPLE! So, no more than two or three chappies! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy it!_


End file.
